Improved Telekinesis
'School '''Transmutation; '''Level '''Sorcerer/Wizard 8, Psion 8 '''Casting Time '''1 standard action '''Components '''V,S '''Range '''Long (400 ft. + 40ft./level) '''Target or Targets '''See text '''Duration '''Concentration (up to 1 round/level) or Instantaneous; see text '''Saving Throw '''Will negates (object) or none; see text; '''Spell Resistance '''Yes (objects); see text You move objects or creatures by concentrating on them. Depending on the version selected, the spell can provide a gentle sustained force, perform a variety of combat maneuvers, or exert a single short, violent thrust. ''Sustained Force: A sustained force moves an object weighing no more than 100 pounds per caster level up to 60 feet per round. A creature can negate the effect on an object it possesses with a successful Will save or with spell resistance. This version of the spell can last 1 round per caster level, but it ends if you cease concentration. The weight can be moved vertically, horizontally, or in both directions. An object cannot be moved beyond your range. The spell ends if the object is forced beyond the range. If you cease concentration for any reason, the object falls or stops. An object can be telekinetically manipulated as if with one hand. For example, a lever or rope can be pulled, a key can be turned, an object rotated, and so on, if the force required is within the weight limitation. You might even be able to untie simple knots, though delicate activities such as these require DC 15 Intelligence checks. '' Combat Maneuver:'' Alternatively, once per round, you can use Improved Telekinesis to perform a bull rush, disarm, grapple (including pin, chokehold, damage of 10d6), or trip. Resolve these attempts as normal, except that they don't provoke attacks of opportunity, you use your caster level in place of your Combat Maneuver Bonus, and you add your Intelligence modifier (if a wizard) or Charisma modifier (if a sorcerer) in place of your Strength or Dexterity modifier. No save is allowed against these attempts, but spell resistance applies normally. This version of the spell can last 1 round per caster level, but it ends if you cease conentration. '' Violent Thrust:'' Alternatively, the spell energy can be spent in a single round. You can hurl one object or creature per caster level that are within range and all within 10 feet of each other toward any target within 10 feet per level of all the objects. You can hurl up to a total weight of 100 pounds per caster level. You must succeed on attack rolls (one per creature or object thrown) to hit the target with the items, using your base attack bonus + your Intelligence modifier (if a wizard) or Charisma modifier (if a sorcerer). Weapons cause standard damage (with no Strength bonus; note that arrows or bolts deal their standard damage. Other objects cause damage ranging from 1 point per 25 pounds (for less dangerous objects) to 1d6 points of damage per 25 pounds (for hard, dense objects) to a max of 20d6. Objects and creatures that miss their target land in a square adjacent to the target. Creatures who fall within the weight capacity of the spell can be hurled, but they are allowed Will saves (and spell resistance) to negate the effect, as are those whose held possessions are targeted by the spell. If a telekinesed creature is hurled against a solid surface, it takes damage as if it had fallen 10 feet per caster level (to a max of 20d6). You can hurl a target standing on the ground at the ground causing damage as if the target fell 10 feet per caster level. Category:Magic